User talk:Kacieh
This is my talk page! Leave me a message if you need anything. Cheers-- Kacie (talk) 23:09, February 11, 2010 (UTC) how am I able to edit Carly Shay''s page?'' Broken infoboxes and charts Is there any way you can fix these broken infoboxes as well as the broken episode guide? ----DanTD 04:09, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Right now, none. Because they were all fixed somehow. ----DanTD 02:15, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::The episode guide is still a mess, though. ----DanTD 02:15, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Front page The front page really needs to be fixed, and if there's a way I can get around the lock and do that myself, I'm too much of a newbie to know what that is. ;) So maybe you could fix it? Zukogray 06:54, March 2, 2010 (UTC) : you have to be registered to fix the problem. Where's the problem? :: it's fixed now, no worries. (someone had used it as a place to display their negative opinion of iCarly, but someone else reverted it after my post here.) Zukogray 22:54, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Ma'am i believe you are an administrator yes? I come before you on the account of the articles Creddie, Seddie, And Cam. These relationships are NOT canon and therefore are irrelevant to an Informational Wiki. If they want to discuss such things they can use their blogs, talk pages, or create a fan wiki for this stuff. But right now, those articles are little more than fancruft and spam. Remember, Wikias are for the use of INFORMING populace. So for the good of all please remove or relocate aformentioned articles. Tolas of Brand 22:02, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Infobox The infobox on the Freddie Benson page states that he is a Roman Catholic. Besides the fact that this has never been established, it is also irrelevant. I do not know how to edit this. Do you agree? SeddieBerserker 06:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Wade Collins I don't know about wanting to kill Americans, but he did openly states that he hates them. ---DanTD 21:00, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Could you create a link to Category:Actors on the main page? I think that would be very helpful. SeddieBerserker 00:39, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Episode galleries I just created eleven other episode galleries using your text, templates, and what not, although I haven't filled everything up yet, and I haven't linked the pages to those galleries. ----DanTD 02:15, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Main Page Thanks!!!! You're awesome!!!!! SeddieBerserker 02:47, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Misuse of Article Comments / Blogs Lately, we have been having some issues with the Article Comments and Blog Posts. Could you post a blog reminding everyone that these are for constructive dialouge and not for flaming and foul language? Sincerely, SeddieBerserker 14:23, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Kacieh! Thanks for making those awards! Now I feel special. SwedishTacos223 Re: Achievement Awards Okay, I added some stuff to my page :) Thank you so much! User:XCecilex Instigator There seems to be a user (Tolas of Brand) who hasn't made one contribution to this wiki, other than to go around and start fights with people on the Article Comments and Blogs. He swears and makes Hitler references. Please ban him. Sincerely, SeddieBerserker 01:17, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Me a Top Contributor?(Well yeah, but...) From what I've seen, I've made so many contributions, I don't think any other user would ever catch up. Do any other administratros here have such status? Because I've never had enough time to check on everybody. ----DanTD 02:55, March 30, 2010 (UTC) User Awards I have created several new articles. SeddieBerserker 18:54, April 3, 2010 (UTC) User Awards I have +280 edits. 250 Edits Award, please! XCecilex User Awards Thanks! I also created articles like Criffin, Cibby, Tibby and iWon't Cancel The Show - User:XCecilex Creating New life award? I've created two new pages (Spasha and Speronica ) More features from other Wikias Is there any chance you can bring dialogue boxes and talk page archive boxes here? ----DanTD 02:14, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. The dialogue boxes I'm referring to are similar to that of those in the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and the talk page archives are similar to what you'd find on Wikipedia itself. I tried to swipe a dialogue box from the P&F Wiki and use it here, but I ended up with a broken template, and I don't see any examples of talk page archive boxes on this wiki. I really need that personally, because my talk page is packed. ----DanTD 12:28, April 9, 2010 (UTC) New Category I created a new category: Merge Candidate. Maybe you could create a discussion page for it. SeddieBerserker 08:50, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Help Thanks! And yeah, if you could, can you help me? :p Sorry, I'm new at this and I'm kind of... horrible. Haha. Ohmygoshseddiex3 22:45, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Top Friends list I've completed my Top Friends list.Roxas82 15:05, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Request for more abilities Could you expand my edit toolbar? I would love to be able to move pages, and I notice other regular users have that ability. SeddieBerserker 21:06, April 11, 2010 (UTC)